


Always Gets His Man

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Incredibly Cheesey, Law Enforcement, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Pretending to be a Criminal, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Strip Tease, bottom!Dean, shifting pov, some feels may sneak in at the end, top!roman, unprotected sex, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean had other uses for that Mountie uniform before he wore it on Smackdown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sent a photo of the TV to Cal the instant Dean appeared on screen in that damn uniform. This is all she could think about for the next few hours, so it happened. It may be a week late, but Happy Thanksgiving darling readers!

Dean has locked himself in the bathroom for the last half hour "getting ready" for a surprise for Roman. The locked door does not stop his over the top singing from filling the room. 

After a small fan event in the morning and a strenuous dark match after RAW, Roman caught a tiny commuter flight to get here and he's trying to conserve his remaining energy. He's laying as still as possible on the bed, having changed into loose sweats and a tank top as soon as he arrived. His smile is too widely at the echoes of Dean being ridiculous in the bathroom, but he's not letting himself worry about that right now.

Dean's singing stops and door to the bathroom finally opens. There's a moment of silence before the Bluetooth speakers start playing Nelly Furtado's 'Promiscuous' softly but obviously meant to set the stage as Dean walks out the bathroom wearing a Canadian Mountie uniform and dark aviators. "Pardon me sir, you've been charged with being too fine to wear clothing and I'm going to have to take you into custody."

It takes Roman a moment to sit up on the edge of the bed and then he looks Dean up and down appraisingly. He actually laughs before he bites his lip, recognizing the tone of Dean doing a bit and deciding to play along. "Really, officer?" He asks innocently, though not without a touch of attitude. "No one stopped me at the border..." He rolls his shoulders idly, one foot taping in time with the beat of Dean’s music.

Dean pulls out his handcuffs and twirls them around a little. "It's a new law. Was just implemented, so I'm gonna have to take you in. You have the right to remain sexy. Anything you say or do will be held against you provocatively." Dean says as he grabs Roman's hands and slings the handcuffs over Roman's wrists.

Roman has to stifle a low chuckle, and still can't help grinning before he puts on a concerned face and lets himself be cuffed. He's always in awe of Dean's cleverness with words. It makes him want to ravish that filthy mouth. "There must be something I can do, officer." He says with a raised eyebrow. "Something we can work out?"

Dean smirks and gets up on the bed to straddle Roman's legs. He pulls off his sunglasses rather dramatically. "Well sir, I'm sure we can... work something. Maybe, I could get you off... with just a warning." Dean teases with a wink. 

As Dean straddles his lap, movements almost unconsciously in time with the rhythm of the music that's still playing, Roman starts to catch on. "I'd really appreciate that, officer." Roman says, voice a low rumble as he tries to press a kiss to Dean's throat just above the bright red collar of the uniform. "I'm sure I could do something nice for you in return, sir." He licks his lips as he looks up into Dean's bright blue eyes, his hands twitching a little where they are trapped between them.

Dean melts a little at Roman's skillful machinations to this throat. He chuckles a little and puts his finger on Roman's lips to keep him at bay for a moment while he gathers himself and gets up to stand over Roman on the bed. The music suddenly changes to 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert and Dean sways his hips a little provocatively with the rhythm. "Are you prepared to be punished to the full extent of the law?" 

"Oh, yes." Roman teases a little, "You'd be surprised how much punishment I can take." He tests the cuffs, but stays seated dropping his hands to rest on his lap. Roman's eyes are locked on Dean as he waits to see what his lover has planned.

Dean breaks character for just a moment and smiles down at Roman like a kid in a candy store before he dances a little more and tosses off the Mountie hat onto the floor as he steps down off the bed and begins to slowly loosen his black slacks to the beat of the music. The tight black short shorts he has on underneath have a right red Canadian maple leaf printed on the ass and Dean turns around to show it off with an ass wiggle that Ziggler would be proud of.

Roman answers Dean's delighted smile with one of his own. He moans appreciatively as more of Dean is revealed, wanting desperately to reach out and spank Dean's ass when it's presented to him, but with the cuffs all he can manage is a teasing grope.

"Hey there, groping an officer of the law is hard time around these parts." Dean teases at the grope. "Are you willing to put in some time pressed against my hard parts?" Dean adds as he playfully rubs his cloth covered cock against Roman's cheek like a go-go dancer. 

Roman chuckles softly, rubbing his face against the line of Dean's trapped erection. "Absolutely, officer. I like spending time working on _hard_ problems." He licks a broad stripe up Dean's cock through the soft cotton. His hands drop back to his own lap to tease himself just a bit.

Dean moans at the playful teasing. "Seems like I have a civic servant on my hands... or should I say on my dick?" Dean teases but he can't help but bring his bare foot up to trap Roman's cuffed hands against Roman's cock. He massages the equally hard cock with his foot a little as he slowly unbuttons his Mountie coat. "I prepped myself in the bathroom before you got here." Dean announces without a hint of teasing.

Roman moans at the added friction, realaxing his hands so Dean control's the pace. His eyes flick up to catch Dean's gaze, pupils already wide and dark with lust. "Oh yeah. I give back to men in uniform whenever I can, you know." He jokes before leaning in to nuzzle Dean's thigh, beard dragging on the soft pale skin. "Yeah? You have a plug in, beautiful?" His voice is a low, hungry rumble. "You want something bigger?" He teases his tongue over Dean's trapped cock again. "If you help me get my pants off, I'll show you _all_ I have to give..."

Dean smiles and rubs his foot slightly more against the hardness of Roman's cock while he runs a hand over Roman’s chest, still frustratingly covered by a tank top. "You're going to be doing community service for your crimes of unnecessary clothing and I'm the community." Dean teases before he pulls away to pull down Roman's sweat pants and boxers.

Roman moans and flexes his hips up into the increased friction and grins up at Dean. He has to lay back on the bed to let Dean get his pants off, hands still bound in front of him. "Come on baby, let me 'service' you then."

Dean reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bottle of lube. "A Canadian Mountie is always prepared." Dean says with a wink as he pours some lube into his hand and lubes Roman's dick up. "I’m gonna ride you hard, felon." He teases as he slides his underwear down and turns around to expose the plug he has in. "Will you do the honors prisoner?"

Roman groans as Dean strokes him, grunting a little with the effort of pulling himself back to sitting so he can reach out to caress Dean's butt with his bound hands. "Damn, that's a fine ass." He teases, fingers closing around the end of the plug to pull it out. He tosses it aside and shifts to try to position himself better on the bed, eyes still locked on Dean’s exposed skin. "Come ride me, babe- Sir." he adds, trying to remember to stay in character.

Dean does his best not to giggle at Roman's slip as he turns back around to straddle Roman's waist. The easy tight push of Roman's cock sliding inside of him is enough to make him get back with the picture and fall back into character. Once he's fully seated on Roman's dick he leans over to grab the Mountie hat and place it back on his head. "Fuck. Yeah. Let's start that community service."

Roman moans as the intense heat of Dean's body surrounds him. "Fuck, sir yes sir." He mumbles, getting his hands on Dean's cock, both together are enough to almost cover the whole length. "I hope I can work _hard_ enough for you, officer." Roman says with an unrepentant grin as he rolls his hips up to thrust deeper, driving Dean's own erection into the channel of Roman's hands.

Dean moans and starts to rock his hips with growing abandon. He reaches down to grab the chain between the handcuffs like a set of reins so he can throw his other hand up like a cowboy as he rides Roman's with enthusiasm. "Fuck. Yes... please. So good."

Roman's deep amused laugh melts into a hungry moan as Dean picks up his pace. "God, damn, you're gorgeous." He murmurs, "So lucky I got arrested by the hottest man on the force." His abs are starting to ache with the effort, but he keeps snapping his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts even has he keeps his hand tight around Dean’s cock, despite the tugging on the chain.. "Gonna make sure I work off my crimes."

Dean is sweating in the Mountie jacket since Roman insists on keeping the heating up almost as high as it can go. The sound of sex damp skin slapping on skin fulls the room as they both ride brutally towards orgasm. " Fuck, Ro..... Ro! I'm gonna cum... Fuck!" Dean stammers right before he splatters cum all over Roman's fingers. 

"Come on, babe. Let go for me." Roman moans, too lost in Dean's body to even notice that the music from the little speaker has stopped. "God, yes... Dean!" He thrusts up brutally hard and desperate a few more times as Dean tightens around him before he cums deep inside him, humming contentedly when Dean collapses against his chest. "Damn. Needed that."

Dean tosses the hat off again before pulling the keys to the handcuffs out of the coat and releasing Roman from captivity. The coat and handcuffs are tossed to the floor shortly after as well. "You paid your dues sir... You're still wearing more clothing than I am but you're free to go." Dean groans as he slides off Roman and collapses in a sprawling star on the bed next to him. 

Roman chuckles and shifts in to kiss Dean's scruffy cheek. "Such a relief to know my debt to society is paid." He shifts away to go get a damp towel from the bathroom, cleaning himself up and washing his hands before coming back to Dean, nudging him to roll over. "You enjoy that?" He teases, gently wiping the mess from Dean's abs and thighs.

Dean nods as Roman wipes him down. "If I didn't know you'd whine about it being cold, I'd make you take your shirt off but yes. I did enjoy it a lot. I think I'm gonna use the Mountie costume on Smackdown this week." Dean remarks thoughtfully before he pulls Roman down next to him for cuddles. "How was it being the one tied up for once?"

Roman rolls his eyes and sits up, stripping the tank top off in one fluid motion. He tosses the towel too, since they're mostly clean now and settles back down beside Dean. "I'll just have to stay close, since you're always warm." He grumbles affectionately, draping himself half over Dean's body to kiss him deeply. "Being cuffed... It was interesting. Hard not being able to touch you like I want to." He cups Dean's cheek with one hand to demonstrate, his thumb stroking the soft red hair of Dean's beard. "How about you? You like having me under your control?"

"Hmmmmm." Dean purrs at the gentle touches and he nuzzles in closer. "It was nice but I don't think I could come up with enough witty dialogue to keep you entertained all the time." Dean replies

"Bullshit," Roman says fondly, "You're literally a professional at running your mouth. You always have something to say." He kisses Dean again. "The beard works for you. Hope Bryan and Shane let you keep it."

Dean kisses back sweetly, but breaks away for a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, well now we both have equal opportunity for beard burn." He teases as he nips at Roman's own hair covered jaw.

Roman lets Dean tease for a minute before he shifts to catch Dean's lower lip between his teeth, nipping at it sharply and kissing him again, slow and hungry. "I like it." He says softly, and then his tone shifts to sound a little more wistful. "Wish I could stay with you tomorrow." He reaches down and pulls a blanket up over them, holding Dean against him. Being here feels so right, and going back to get booed by another angry crowd at another house show crowd sounds awful right now.

Dean reaches his hand up to stroke Roman's cheek. "Oh big man, you'll get through this. We just have to think of a way to get you over with the crowd again. It's just a few more shows until we'll be close together again." Dean coos. 

Roman smiles and leans into Dean's touch. "Yeah... they still cheer for Seth still at least. And he'll put up with me. I still miss you though." He turns his mouth to nip at Dean's fingers. "It's been worth it to make the extra trips to see each other more." He says, tugging the blankets up over them and settling down with Dean beside him and trusting that for tonight the world will take care of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not actors, WWE owns everything. Practice safe consensual kink in your lives.  
> Roman is a complete schmoop in this and I'm not even sorry.


End file.
